If We Ever Meet Again
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Haley was always just the girl next door to Nathan, they were once friends. Now he is the basketball player dating the cheerleader, but what will happen when Nathan needs a tutor? Will Haley's childhood crush be rekindled? Where will that leave them?
1. The Girl Next Door

_I'm Back! With a three part story I think you all will love, the point of view switches within this chapter from Haley, to Nathan, and then in 3__rd__ person. I think it's easy to pick up on. This idea was originally given to me by __**Kaya17tj **__and it has transformed a lot since you gave it to me almost a year ago, but it has turned out wonderful all because of you. She has been my rock giving me ideas, helping me decide different things, and editing it. So thank you! Also to thank __**Jodiesophiamerrygold**__, for betaing! And check out her new story which will be out soon __**Gone Before You Truly Existed**__, because I got a sneak peak and it is amazing, and also read her story __**Opposites Attract**__ because there is a lot of drama in the next, what ten chapters or so would you say Jodie? But it's awesome, like everything she writes : )_

_Also, __**Naley12 **__if your reading, I have been working on Look After You: The Sequel (that's not the name, I am still undecided about that) and I think it is coming along great and I have a lot of new ideas and plot twists, so look out for that._

_And finally, I post updates on my profile about new stories and updates, so be sure to check it out, it will also have story/chapter previews. Anywayyyy, I hope you like it and five reviews will get you the next chapter the day after I get the fifth, or else it will be up a week from today! I really want to hear your opinions good or bad, I want to know if you like it, just don't be too harsh, even if you just say like it, that will bring a smile to my face. Thanks guys, __**enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>My name is Haley James and this is my love story….<p>

Let me tell you about myself: I am a 17 year old junior at Tree Hill High in Tree Hill, North Carolina and I am nerd. The kind of nerd that always sits in the front of every class with glasses, and studies for fun! But music is something I love. I started playing the piano at 5, then vocal lessons at 12, and then at 14, I taught myself the guitar. I take all AP courses and every music course my school has to offer. Also I am in drama. I played the lead town's person in the last play! That's right town's person. All the popular kids got the important roles, it didn't matter that half of them were tone deaf and couldn't sing to save their life. It's probably good though because I have really bad stage fright.

My other passion is tutoring. When I am tutoring someone and they get it, that light goes on, I feel good. I feel worthy.

I have one best friend, Lucas Scott (its quality, not quantity, right?) and we have been friends forever. We are practically sister and brother.

Then there is my crush. Always popular Nathan Scott - he is my next door neighbor. We were really close as kids, like extremely close. Our bedrooms are facing each other and we both have a huge window. So if the curtains were open, you could see in. We used to have this signal - flick our lights three times in a row if we wanted to play or if we needed to talk. And then our parents got us white boards to write messages to each other. But then middle school came, he became popular and didn't really talk to me anymore. In about 6th grade, I developed a major crush on him and have had it every day since. He has deep blue eyes, dark brown hair, very muscular, and tall. Your typical tall, dark, and handsome man. I just want to tell him, but he is dating the school's head cheerleader Brooke Davis - gorgeous girl and oh so popular. They are the power couple who rules the school.

And you probably guessed, that my crush and my best friend are brothers, well half-brothers. Their father, Dan, met Lucas's mother, Karen, in high school. They dated, got pregnant, but he left her for Duke University. Then Dan also got Nathan's mother, Deb, pregnant in college. Lucas and Nathan do not get along because Dan made Nathan hate Lucas growing up.

Dan is one of the meanest people you'll ever meet. He forced Nathan into basketball and for him to be perfect at it. I would watch sometimes, acting like I was coloring the side walk with chalk or jumping rope. I would see Dan yell at Nathan if he missed a free shot or did something wrong. As for Deb, she was never really a mother; after all she sat by and watched this all happen.

Then there is Karen. She is a wonderful person and mother. She made it work as a single mother when her parents kicked her out. She owns Karen's Café. I work there after school and sometimes on the weekend. For a father figure, Lucas had his Uncle Keith (Dan's Brother). Keith is a great man and he has been in love with Karen all of his life. He finally admitted it last year when he asked her out. She, of course said yes. They are still going strong; it's almost their one year anniversary.

Ok, now onto my family - I have 3 brothers and 3 sisters, but that is a whole other story. I am the baby of Lydia and Jimmy James. They are wonderful yet crazy parents, but I love them. They are the type of people who live every moment and 'grab life by the neck'.

As I sit here writing a song, (yes, I write my own songs) I see Nathan walk into his room. He waves at me so of course, I wave back. Then I grab my guitar and start to work on a melody. My windows were open and I saw Nathan go and open his windows, to hear me. I let out a chuckle before I start singing. He brought out his white board and wrote 'you are way better than a lead town's person'. I laughed as he closed his curtains. Why was Nathan all of a sudden being so nice? He used to either keep his curtains closed or just ignore me. While I blasted my stereo, not caring if the entire neighborhood could hear, and danced around my room crazily, singing along. Not knowing that Nathan was peeking through, watching and thinking 'why did I ignore her all these years? She seems cool, definitely not the Haley I thought she was.'

Now you probably want to know more, like how I met Lucas? What happened between Nathan and me? But just be patient.

Lucas and I met in kindergarten. I was sitting coloring then Lucas came up to me and asked if he could join me. Then he began to read. We've been almost inseparable ever since. And I don't know everything that happened between Nathan and me. We were friends until he just started ignoring me. But I guess it was because he became popular and I am just geeky Haley James, always was and probably always will be.

So that's my story, for now. Wait and see how my life will change in the next year, let alone next month.

* * *

><p>One day, Haley sat in her room composing while Nathan sat in his room shooting around his basketball. Lucas walked in to Haley playing her keyboard. Nathan could hear them talking because once again their windows were open. "Hey Hales"<p>

"Hey Eugene" Haley said as Lucas eyes bugged out "I thought I told you not to call me that Bob. Now I will just have to tickle you."

"Noo Lucas, please no." Haley begged, hiding behind her desk. "Too late Hales" Lucas yelled as he began chasing her around the room finally trapping her on the bed, beginning to tickle her.

"Lucasssss pleaseee stop."

"You don't like it, do you? Promise you will never call me Eugene again"

"I promiseee" Lucas then stopped tickling her as Haley walked to the door and said "Eugene" then ran.

Nathan then decided to go outside and play basketball. Then Lucas and Haley walked out, stood in here driveway and he heard them talk "Piggyback ride?" Haley questioned as Lucas mumbled a fine. As Haley jumped on his back and Lucas began to walk past Nathan's house.

"Hey Nate" Haley said and Lucas nodded. "Hey guys" Nathan said then shot the ball and it went in.

"Hales, where are we even going?" Lucas asked.

"The rivercourt, duh. To see Marvin, John, and Ferguson."

"Hales, why do you not call them Mouth, Junk, and Fergie?"

"Because they're not their names"

"So? Wait, I have to carry you the whole way?" He said finally realizing.

"Yes and you have to run because we are late, now go." Haley said pointing in front of her then waving shyly at Nathan. He waved back.

* * *

><p>The next day when Nathan walked into school, he was told to go to the office. Principal Turner then told him that if he did not take a music or art elective class of some sorts, he would not move up to a senior next year. He went with music since he can NOT draw to save his life. So he ended up picking Music Theory - listen to music and say whether he likes it or not, can't be that hard, right? So that afternoon he went to his music theory class. Soon he found out, music theory is not what he thought it was. He had to study about writers and write his own music. It was going to suck. Then he saw Haley in the corner with her head in a book, as usual, so he went and sat at her table. His feelings were really starting to change about her. He kept wondering why he ever ignored her, she is actually pretty cool.<p>

"Hey" he said with a smile.

"Hey," she said back "what are you doing here?"

"Forced or else I can't become a senior. So I don't know anything about any of this, do you think you could tutor me? I need to do good because I am already border line in my other classes." He was pretty sure she was a tutor. She was always in the tutoring center.

"Sure but I need you to commit to it. Come on time, and don't tell Lucas."

"Deal as long as no one finds out. It will ruin my reputation."

"7 A.M. Dock Street Market, tomorrow."

"Perfect."

"Now shut up Mr. Finestra is talking."

* * *

><p>"Breakfast of champions" I said as approached the table at the docks.<p>

"You're late" Haley said annoyed.

"Sorry, stopped for breakfast. Want some?" I said placing two coffees and a box of cracker jacks on the table.

"You promised you would be on time," She said but I ignored it then broke open the box of cracker jacks and pulled out the prize "Please be a cheat sheet," then I opened the wrapper. It was a bracelet, a pink beaded bracelet. I grabbed Haley's arm and put the bracelet on it "it's for you." as I looked into her eyes I said "Don't say I never gave you anything."

She smiled, looked up at me, and then said. "Do you see this book? (Music theory) Because this book it me, I am music."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that you could work your whole I am Nathan Scott Mr. big shot scoring my touchdowns on someone else" Haley said before I interrupted "I don't even play football."

"Whatever! The point is at the end of the day all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to music. Cause music doesn't care, and neither do I."

"Does English care? Because I suck at that too." I asked stupidly before I said. "Haley, I remember when we were little, you never treated me differently because I was amazing at basketball" she scoffed as I

said that "or because I was rich, or because my _daddy_ always gave me everything I wanted. You wanted to be my friend because I was me, and you were you. You never treated me differently or put me to a higher standard because I was _Dan Scott's Son. _And that's one of the things I liked about you."

"We were just kids, none of that mattered to me. Much like none of it matters to me now. I have been friends with Luke since kindergarten. The people who made fun of us then, now come up to us and start talking to us because he's 'popular'" Haley said using finger quotations "we just talk to them until we have a chance to get away. He isn't interested in the party scene or the popularity, just the basketball."

"Wow" I said then I said "I just need you to know, no one can find out about this. It would ruin my reputation and all that." I told Haley.

"You mentioned that already." she said plainly

"Here, this is for you" I said handing her the coffee.

"I don't like coffee" Haley said as I put it down dejectedly then we started tutoring.

* * *

><p>The next day, I got a note in homeroom saying to come see the coach. I walked into Whitey's office, then Whitey sat me down and told me "Son, if you don't pull up your grades, you can't play basketball anymore" So I need Haley's help, yet again. As I continued to think about Haley, I had to wonder why suddenly was I getting feelings for her? I have a girlfriend, remember Brooke? She's a hot popular cheerleader. What could be better than that? Haley. It was simple as that.<p>

* * *

><p>About a month later, we still had tutoring every morning but now I was tutoring him in every subject. And on the nights before test, we would study at one of our houses.<p>

We were sitting in my room when I said "if x plus y equals 64x squared and x equals 32, what does y equal?"

About a minute later, Nathan answered "131"

"Yes!" I said joyfully, when suddenly Nathan leaned in and kissed me gently.

"Nathan, you shouldn't have done that" I said, confused. _He has a girlfriend, Haley. He has a girlfriend. _I reminded myself.

"I wanted to" he said to me, and then I whispered "Yeah" and kissed him again. A few minutes later we pulled apart.

"We can't do this Nathan. You have a girlfriend" I said, although I didn't want to.

"I don't love Brooke, Haley. The only reason I am with her is because we are the popular couple. She is my ticket to fame, and to the parties. But she means nothing to me, Hales. You do, you mean so much to me. Over the past few weeks, I have developed feelings for you that I have never felt before and I cannot deny that any longer. But the thing is, if I bring you into my crowd, they wouldn't accept you. That's the only thing I have mixed feelings about, nothing that has to do with you. So I need to keep my relationship with Brooke. The people I am friends with are shallow, and don't like people of you. I don't like that about them. They would torture you and they would never accept you. They don't care about how you are as a person. All they care about how much money you have. I have to be with Brooke but I want to be with you."

"I love that you are different than that. I have never been a big fan of Brooke but are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. I practically just fell in love with him from that speech.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life." He said then questioned "You?"

I said "Me either" then leaned in and kissed him again.

Nathan and I talked, both agreeing that it would be best to keep our relationship a secret. He would still stay in his relationship with Brooke, but be with me.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the back of the library, doing what looked like tutoring from afar but this is considered it a date to us. "So you want to go on a date Friday night?" Nathan whispered.<p>

"Sure, where?"

"I was thinking you could come over after I get done my shift at the dealership." That was Dan's newest pressuring point with Nathan, to get him away from me. So Dan figured that training at five a.m. every morning and two hour practice after school were not enough, he would also make him work at the dealership for three hours after school practice. As you can see, he doesn't like me very much. "My parents are going away for the weekend so the house will be empty."

I looked up at him, "Don't you get tired of this?" then I put my face back in my Environmental Sciences book, pushing up my glasses.

"Get tired of what?"

"Us, hiding and always needing to hang at our houses. Afraid to leave and get caught together because of Brooke and your reputation." I said not looking up.

Nathan took a quick glance around checking for people. Nope no one; after all it was five p.m. on a Wednesday. "Hey, look at me" he lifted my chin up so his eyes met mine. Brown met blue. "No, because it means I get to spend time with you. Yes maybe, it is a pain to be so secretive but it's worth it in the end. Right?" He noticed my eyes becoming glossy then leaned in for a light kiss. After he pulled away reality set in for me "Nathan, you shouldn't have done that. Anyone could have seen, Brooke could have seen!"

"So what? I mean let's not go shouting it out. But I think Brooke is cheating with me anyway. The last time, I talked to her was last Saturday night when I went with her to a party. We spent a total of ten minutes together and then she just disappeared, probably with a guy."

"Ughh" Haley grunted as she pushed her glasses back up again. "I hate these things, not only are they ugly but they don't fit right!"

"They may be ugly, but on you they don't. You're beautiful no matter what you wear. You got that whole hot librarian thing going on. "He said with a smirk as I looked back at him with a small smile, glancing around then pecking him quickly whispering "Thank you" against his lips.

* * *

><p>I nervously stood in front of Nathan's house in a blue v neck shirt, a high waisted black and white striped skirt, black sandals holding a black purse. I knocked twice before turning the door knob to find it unlocked, and stepped in "Nathan, Nathan where are you?" I shouted throughout the house. I could smell food so I walked towards the kitchen. I saw Nathan on the patio lighting a candle. I walked through the patio doors knocking on them "knock knock" I said with a smile as he looked up surprised "You're early" he muttered before looking at his watch "or I am running late."<p>

He then started to walk over to me. He was in black pants with a blue button up shirt, the first two buttons undone letting you see his white t-shirt under it. "Hey gorgeous" He was now right in front of me, leaned in and kissed me long and gently. "You look amazing tonight"

"You don't look half bad yourself" I replied with a smirk.

He pulled back and reached for something on the table "These are for you" A bunch of purple wild flowers. "They're beautiful, they look familiar."

Nathan looked down with a devious smile on his face "They should" he looked up "I stole them from Mrs. Henderson's garden."

"Nathan!" I scolded. Mrs. Henderson was an elderly woman that lived across the street from us. "Hey, she will never notice."

"Thanks for the stolen flowers, I guess" I joked as I surveyed the back deck. On the patio table, he had an empty vase which I guessed was for the flowers. Then two plates which were covered so I couldn't see what we were about to eat, a bottle of what looked like champagne. Then he had candles lite all along the deck. "It's beautiful out here."

"You're beautiful" He said looking into her eyes "Good answer" I whispered leaning in to kiss him.

A few minutes later, we sat down to eat. Nathan revealed prime rib and macaroni and cheese. "A little bit of bubbly?" Nathan questioned popping the champagne.

"I shouldn't"

"Who ever got drunk from champagne?"

"Fine."

"So apparently I am throwing a party tomorrow night."

"Really?" I questioned taking a sip of the champagne.

"Yeah, Tim invited a ton of people to my beach house and told them I was throwing it so people would come. Be my date?"

"Nathan, we can't"

"But that's what you think. So what we do is you and Luke come, since he is on the basketball team. He is automatically invited. I will have Brooke come then we let them mingle because I think they like each other. At 9:30 we meet out on the beach, walk down the beach and no one will ever know. I mean by that time everyone will be too drunk to realize we are not there."

"You just got yourself a date Nathan Scott."

* * *

><p>I walked out of the house at 9:20 to try and find a place to wait for Nathan; I decided to walk to the left, going down a few houses. I rolled up my pants and stuck my feet in the water. It was beautiful out here. The water was cold but I loved the feeling. I soon felt two warm familiar arms wrap around me. I fell back into them as he put his face in the crook of my neck and laying a kiss there. "Hey beautiful."<p>

"Hi, it's beautiful out here"

"You haven't seen nothing yet, come with me" he took my hand and lead me down the beach. I eventually grabbed his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. There was a rocky area ahead of us, so Nathan climbed over then took my hand and helped me over.

"Oh my…Nathan it's amazing here" he walked over to under the rocks and pulled out a blanket.

"I hid it this morning" he explained then put it down as we sat on it. "I figured whenever we were missing each other and couldn't be together at that moment, we could come here and remember tonight." He said looking down in my eyes "Hey what's wrong?"

"Sometimes, I wonder why you're with little ole' me. I mean you're popular and could get any girl you wanted but you're with _me." _I said as he lifted my chin with his hand.

"Hales, you are so amazing, I don't know why you're with me of all people but I am glad because I don't know what I would do without you."

"I just sometimes I feel incredibly disconnected, really uncomfortable in my own skin, like I don't fit in in this world, like I was born at the wrong time. I just feel like I don't belong."

"Want to know where you belong, right here" he lifted my hand and put it on his heart "you will always belong, right here with me." I leaned into kiss him.

* * *

><p>Weeks went by like days and life was well for the two. They decided it would be best not to tell Lucas because Lucas didn't see the Nathan Haley saw. He was a different person around her. When Haley did tell Lucas about tutoring but he got mad, before Haley could explain that he really wasn't a bad guy, he just had some troubles with school.<p>

They were in love with each other, yet they wouldn't dare tell each other. It was too soon.

* * *

><p>I looked across the quad to see Nathan flirting with Brooke and then joking around with all his friends. I couldn't help feel betrayed, alone, and cheated on. And yet it was the other way around, I was the one helping Nathan cheat. And seeing him with his friends I realized, that was a world I would never fit in. I would always be an outcast to them. And that they would always be the jocks and the popular and I would always be the geek.<p>

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley were sitting on his couch watching a movie while his parents were at work. Although Haley wasn't really watching the movie, but deep in thought. When the credits started rolling through Nathan squeezed her shoulder with his hand that was wrapped around her "Did you like the movie?"<p>

"Huh?" She said as his voice shook her out of her trance "Oh…Nathan, we need to talk."

"About what?" He questioned as she turned so their faces faced each other.

"Nathan, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep this a secret anymore. I mean, I am lying to my best friend. And I guess, I'm not as important to you as I think I am because if I was, you would have broken up with Brooke and we would have been together, for the real, not just in secret. Yet you haven't. We talked about it many times. You keep saying that eventually you will break up with her but I can't keep waiting forever. My heart is breaking every day and I can't do this anymore. I am putting myself on the line. I'm sorry Nathan, but we're…we're over." Haley said through tears.

"Hales"

"I feel like you're two timing me, like your dating me and Brooke, it's not fair to either of us."

"But Haley, you mean so much to me. If that's what it takes, Brooke and I are over."

"No Nathan, if I meant so much to you, I wouldn't feel like this. Afraid someone will find out and we will get caught. Or the way I feel when you're with your friends and you see me, you make fun of me when you're with them. It hurts, it just hurts so bad. I've worn my heart on my sleeve, but that's going to change. I'm done… we are…done." She said not looking up at him to see his dark blue eyes looking down at her, with sadness, sorrow, and regret. His heart broke when she said these things to him. He is trying to think of something to say, but he didn't say anything, what could he say to her to make her change her mind?

"Hales, please don't do this. It will change I will change it, I promise. I will break up with Brooke and tell everyone my true feelings for you. I don't want this," he grabbed her hand but she pulled it back "us to end."

"And you think I do?" She was angry now "If you think I want us to end you're wrong. But we have to, I feel like all we do is go in circles."

"I will change"

"Too late" Haley said, she grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She ran to her house, thankfully her parents were gone for the weekend. She shut her door then slid down, sobbing. Little did she know, Nathan was doing the same thing on house over.

* * *

><p>Nathan had sent Haley hundreds of text messages and left her many voicemails, but she wouldn't answer. Her curtains were closed so Nathan couldn't see her. He knocked on her front door but she wouldn't answer. The next day he saw Lucas come over.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucas walked into the house to see Haley on the couch crying. He instantly walked over to her and sat next to her "Hales what's wrong?"<p>

She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat "Luke, I need to tell you something. I have been lying to you, and you're going to hate me but for the past few months, Nathan and I have been seeing each other."

"What? Hales you know how he is!"

"No, Luke. He is a different guy than what you know him as. I swear, he is like a 180 around me."

"Maybe I should meet this man then…why are you crying?" he asked wrapping an arm around me

"We broke up because I couldn't stand it anymore. I mean it wasn't exactly him. It was just that I couldn't stand him being with me and Brooke"

"Wait so you were going out with Nathan while he was going out with Brooke?" He questioned as I nodded.

"It hurts Luke, it really does…I love him" I finally confessed out loud.

"Oh, Hales, I guess I should tell you…"

* * *

><p>Nathan thought of the next thing he should do, he got into his car and drove across town. He pulled up to Brooke's house and knocked on the door, she answered. "Look Brooke, I think it's time to break up."<p>

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because, um... I've been cheating on you. Haley and I have been dating for the past three months."

"Oh… Nathan, I have to tell you something… Lucas and I have been secretly dating for the past two. I think I love him. I was going to end us soon."

"Well I wish we would have ended it sooner. Haley broke up with me and I don't think she's ever going to talk to me again, let alone forgive me."

"What happened Nate?"

"She said she felt like she was getting two timed and she couldn't handle it anymore. But I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

"It will all work out Nate."

"I'm glad you're so sure" He muttered sarcastically. "I have to go, but don't be looking for Lucas, he is at Haley's house."

* * *

><p>Nathan pulled up then knocked on Haley's door. Lucas answered. "Hey man."<p>

"Look I know you've been dating Brooke. Just treat her right okay. She's a special girl. Lord knows I didn't treat her right, but she's not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. That's Haley. "

"I will don't worry, I love Brooke."

"Good I'm happy for you. Look, is there any way I could talk to Haley?"

"Sure, but don't tell her I let you in."

"Haley?" Nathan questioned, wandering into the kitchen.

"I heard what you said"

"I broke up with her Haley, because you are so much more important to me than popularity."

"But that's not the point Nathan; you should have done it months ago. It shouldn't have taken me breaking up with you to do so. Can you please leave?" Nathan dejectedly walked out of the house. But not giving up, he would never give up on her.

* * *

><p>Haley got up on stage and saw <em>him. <em>Then she mouthed to Lucas "What is he doing here?" Since the break-up Nathan has been trying everything to get Haley back, he sent her flowers, candy, he told all his friends, he wrote her letters, texted her all the time. But she couldn't go back to him, she couldn't get hurt again.

Lucas mouthed back "It's okay, just sing. No Fear."

"No fear" Haley mouthed back. It had become their 'thing' every time before she would begin a performance he would tell her 'No Fear' and that was it she had no fear.

"Hey guys! I have 3 songs in my set then Chris Keller will join me for a song. Then the dj and karaoke will be out."

Everybody cheered before Haley said. "I am going to do a cover of the song Where I Stood by Missy Higgins and then Never Again by Kelly Clarkson" everyone cheered again before Haley started.

I don't know what I've done  
>Or if I like what I've begun<br>But something told me to run  
>And honey you know me it's all or none<br>There were sounds in my head  
>Little voices whispering<br>That I should go and this should end  
>Oh and I found myself listening<p>

Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
>All I know is that I should<br>And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
>All I know is that I should<br>Cause she will love you more than I could  
>She who dares to stand where I stood<p>

See I thought love was black and white  
>That it was wrong or it was right<br>But you ain't leaving without a fight  
>And I think I am just as torn inside<p>

Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
>All I know is that I should<br>And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
>All I know is that I should<br>Cause she will love you more than I could  
>She who dares to stand where I stood<p>

And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call  
>You meant more to me than anyone I've ever loved at all<br>But you taught me how to trust myself  
>And so I say to you, this is what I have to do.<p>

Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
>All I know is that I should<br>And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
>All I know is that I should<br>Cause she will love you more than I could  
>She who dares to stand where I stood<br>She who dares to stand where I stood.

Then after the applause died down Haley began again.

I hope the ring you gave to her  
>Turns her finger green<br>I hope when you're in bed with her  
>You think of me<p>

I would never wish bad things  
>But I don't wish you well<br>Could you tell  
>By the flames that burned your words?<p>

I never read your letter  
>'Cause I knew what you'd say<br>Give me that Sunday school answer  
>Try and make it all okay<p>

Does it hurt  
>To know I'll never be there?<br>Bet it sucks  
>To see my face everywhere<p>

It was you  
>Who chose to end it like you did<br>I was the last to know

You knew  
>Exactly what you would do<br>Don't say  
>You simply lost your way<p>

She may believe you  
>But I never will<br>Never again

If she really knows the truth  
>She deserves you<br>A trophy wife, oh how cute

Ignorance is bliss  
>But when your day comes<br>And he's through with you  
>And he'll be through with you<br>You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
>You couldn't say it right to my face<br>Well give me that Sunday school answer  
>Repent yourself away<p>

Does it hurt  
>To know I'll never be there?<br>Bet it sucks  
>To see my face everywhere<p>

It was you  
>Who chose to end it like you did<br>I was the last to know

You knew  
>Exactly what you would do<br>And don't say  
>You simply lost your way<p>

They may believe you  
>But I never will<br>Never again

Never again will I hear you  
>Never again will I miss you<br>Never again will I fall to you  
>Never<p>

Never again will I kiss you  
>Never again will I want to<br>Never again will I love you  
>Never<p>

Does it hurt  
>To know I'll never be there?<br>Bet it sucks  
>To see my face everywhere<br>It was you  
>Who chose to end it like you did<br>I was the last to know  
>You knew<br>Exactly what you would do  
>And don't say<br>You simply lost your way

They may believe you  
>But I never will<br>I never will  
>I never will<br>Never again

Haley was really getting into her performances as she kept singing. The fear was suddenly gone. "And the next song I am going to sing is a song I recently wrote myself. It's called Halo."

I never promised you a ray of light  
>I never promised there'd be sunshine every day<br>I'll give you everything I have  
>The good the bad...<p>

Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
>I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below<br>So help me down, you've got it wrong  
>I don't belong there<p>

One thing is clear  
>I wear a halo<br>I wear a halo when you look at me  
>But standing from here<br>You wouldn't say so  
>You wouldn't say so if you were me<p>

And I… I just wanna love you  
>Oh, oh I… I just wanna love you<p>

I always said that I would make mistakes  
>I'm only human and that's my saving grace<br>I fall as hard as I try  
>So don't be blinded<br>See me as I really am  
>I have flaws and sometimes I even sin<br>So pull me from that pedestal  
>I don't belong there<p>

One thing is clear  
>I wear a halo<br>I wear a halo when you look at me  
>but standing from here<br>you wouldn't say so  
>you wouldn't say so if you were me<p>

And I…I just wanna love you  
>OOhh I…I just wanna love…you<p>

Like to think that you know me  
>But in your eyes<br>I am something above you  
>Its only in your mind<br>Only in your mind

I wear  
>I wear<br>I wear  
>I wear a halo<p>

One thing is clear  
>I wear a halo<br>I wear a halo when you look at me  
>but standing from here<br>you wouldn't say so  
>you wouldn't say so if you were me<br>I just wanna love you  
>I just wanna love you<br>(I just wanna love you)  
>Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo<br>Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
>Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo<br>Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo

"And for my last song please welcome the amazingly talented Chris Keller" everyone applauded for the last time. He was carrying an acoustic guitar and an electric guitar he raised them, raising his hands in the air then handed Haley the acoustic guitar he mouth "You ready?"

Haley nodded and he started strumming to his guitar, starting the song. Then Haley began to sing and play her guitar.

Dancing where the stars go blue  
>Dancing where the evening fell<br>Dancing in my wooden shoes  
>In a wedding gown<p>

Dancing out on seventh street  
>Dancing through the underground<br>Dancing little marionette  
>Are you happy now, yeah<p>

Where do you go when you're lonely  
>Where do you go when you're blue<br>Where do you go when you're lonely  
>I'll follow you<br>When the stars go blue  
>When the stars go blue<br>ooooooo

Laughing with your pretty mouth  
>(laughing with your pretty mouth) yeah<br>Laughing with your broken eyes  
>(laughing with your broken eyes)<br>Laughing with your lover's tongue  
>In a lullaby, yeah<p>

Where do you go when you're lonely  
>Where do you go when you're blue<br>Where do you go when you're lonely  
>I'll follow you, yeah yeah<p>

Where do you go when you're lonely  
>Where do you go when you're blue<br>Where do you go when you're lonely  
>I'll follow you, follow you, follow you, yeah yeah<br>When the stars go blue  
>When the stars go blue<br>When the stars go blue  
>When the stars go blue<p>

Where do you go when you're lonely  
>Where do you go when the stars go blue<p>

Then they both bowed and walk off stage.

Haley ran and jumped into Lucas' arms exclaiming "I did it"

"Yes you did and you we awesome!"

"Thanks Luke, no fear right?"

"No fear" Lucas said before they laughed and that was the first time she saw Nathan standing there. "You were great Haley" Nathan said shyly.

"Thanks"

Then Lucas decided to start a conversation "Hales, you didn't tell me you were playing Halo."

She smiled and stated "It was a surprise, plus you heard it before."

"Well I heard like a verse, and then you saw that I walked into your room and slapped me for not knocking."

"Well can't a girl get some privacy?"

"It's okay Luke. I have heard her practicing for weeks" Nathan said.

"Hey Chris man, you were great" Lucas said as Chris walked over and they shared a manly hug.

"Ehh I just sang background, Its H.J. who is the amazingly talented person in this club. Who also proved she had some edge tonight with Kelly Clarkson, you brought down the house"

"Thanks Chris" Haley started before she remembered something she had to tell him "Oh My God, Chris, I forgot to tell you! I got in; I got accepted to Ryan's School of the Musical Arts!"

"Yes!" Chris exclaimed as Haley jumped into his arms and he twirled her around "I knew you could do it. I told you, you would get in. When are you leaving us?"

"A week" she admitted.

Then Nathan stuttered out "Wait... you're… you're leaving?"

"Yeah it's in Charlotte. I still can't believe they accepted me, it's so surreal."

"You're going to do great Hales, you will surely be missed." Lucas said.

"Luke, I don't know if I can do this. I have seen you almost every day of my life and now I will barely see you." Haley said on the verge of tears burying her head in his chest.

"It's going to be hard but, we have cell phones, Skype, Facebook, and you said you were going to start a blog when you get there. And I will come up to see you whenever I can and you will be home for holidays and some parts of the summer. Plus we have Duke in a year from now. So no moping, this is a happy occasion."

"Yeah Hales" Chris said. Nathan cringed, this punk is calling her Hales "Plus I will be there to keep you company."

"Oh joy" Haley said jokingly

"It will be my third year there. So I know where to go, stick with me and you will not get lost. I will watch your back, don't worry" He finished with a smile before adding. "I will be the new broody Lucas" Chris said jokingly doing the squinty eye thing Lucas always did.

"Lord help me if that's true" Haley said sarcastically.

"Haley, we need to get some drinks into your system, drunk Haley is fun Haley!" Chris said.

"Designated driver," She stated then said "besides you have only seen me drunk once anyway, back last month."

Nathan thought 'we broke up last month, did I cause her to drink?'

"Yeah but it was so funny. Especially when we were taking you to the car, you started talking to Luke's mustang like it was a person then you threw up on Luke"

"Hey! That was not funny" Lucas stated

"New subject, Lucassssssss, come sing karaoke with me please? It's our last song before I leave." Haley begged. She had been asking since this morning this time he finally gave in "Fine"

"Okay so we will sing airplanes, me being Haley Williams, fitting right, and you B.O.B. you've seen the video right?" Lucas nodded.

"You sure Hales?" Lucas asked

"No fear right?"

"Absolutely, no fear"

* * *

><p>Nathan began to sing along with karaoke looking at Haley the entire time.<p>

It's been so long

That I haven't seen your face

I'm tryna be strong

But the strength I have is washing away

It won't be long

Before I get you by my side

And just hold you tease you squeeze you

Tell you what's been on my mind

I wanna make up right now na na

I wanna make up right now na na

Wish we never broke up right now na na

We need to link up right now na na

I wanna make up right now na na

I wanna make up right now na na

Wish we never broke up right now na na

We need to link up right now na na

The entire crowd started clapping along to the music, of course, they all knew what he was singing about because the news about Haley/Nathan/Brooke/Lucas love rectangle spread around quickly. Lucas looked to Haley to make sure she was okay.

Girl I know mistakes were made between us two

And we show our eyes that night

Even said somethings weren't true

Why'd you go and haven't seen my girl since then

Why can't it be the way it was?

Cos you were my homie lover and friend

I wanna make up right now na na

I wanna make up right now na na

Wish we never broke up right now na na

We need to link up right now na na

I wanna make up right now na na

I wanna make up right now na na

Wish we never broke up right now na na

We need to link up right now na na

I can't lie

I miss you much

Watching every day that goes by

I miss you much

Until I get you back I'm gonna try

Yes I miss you much

You are the apple of my eye

Girl I miss you much

I miss you much

I can't lie

I miss you much

Watching every day that goes by

I miss you much

Until I get you back I'm gonna try

Yes I miss you much

You are the apple of my eye

Girl I miss you much

I miss you much

I wanna make up right now na na

I wanna make up right now na na

Wish we never broke up right now na na

We need to link up right now na na

I wanna make up right now na na

I wanna make up right now na na

Wish we never broke up right now na na

We need to link up right now na na

I want you to fly with me

Want you to fly

I miss how you lie with me

Miss how you lie

Just wish you could dine with me

Wish you could dine

One that would grind with me

One that would grind with me

I want you to fly with me

Want you to fly

I miss how you lie with me

Miss how you lie

Just wish you could dine with me

Wish you could dine

One that would grind with me

One that would grind

I wanna make up right now na na

I wanna make up right now na na

Wish we never broke up right now na na

We need to link up right now na na

I wanna make up right now na na

I wanna make up right now na na

Wish we never broke up right now na na

We need to link up right now na na

After he was done everyone applauded as he walked of the stage towards the bar and Haley.

She told him "That was good"

"Thanks"

"Hales, I am going to go check on our music" Lucas said walking away.

"Haley, I meant what I sang." Nathan admitted hoping somewhere somehow she could forgive him and they would get back together.

"So did I Nathan" Haley said walking away from him. Truthfully she wanted to get back together with him but just couldn't. It was too painful to forgive and forget about. It was just too soon.

* * *

><p>A week later, Nathan saw Haley packing up her bags.<p>

Nathan wrote on his board 'so I guess you're leaving?'

Haley wrote back 'yep'

Then they each wrote 'bye'.

Haley wrote something else on the board but left it on her bed. Nathan began writing something else too but when he looked up, she was gone. Then he looked down at his board then ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. But she was gone. He saw her driving off down the road.

* * *

><p><em>So what did the write on their white boards? Any guesses, well you will have to wait til the third part to find out, review!<em>


	2. The Boy Next Door

Well if your reading this, thank you because it's with all of you support that got this chapter up early, I got my fifth review then realized I didn't have it edited, oops :p so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. But anyway thank you to everyone who read/is reading this story. So for chapter three I need to write the final scene and once that's done and edited I will post it after five reviews or a week from now. Thanks reviewers!

**Naley13**-Thank you so much!

**Ace5492**- Thank you, no matter what I write your always their saying wonderful, is it kind of bad that i expect it now? haha

**X-Mrs-Scott-X**-Maybe your right, maybe your wrong, you will find out next chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**Naley12**- I would love to hear your ideas and sorry it has taken so long for me to reply just pm me any ideas you have a about the title or storyline because i am almost done the first chapter and once it is  
>done I will send out a preview to you<p>

To anyone else who read L.A.Y. It will probably be up within the next two weeks or so and if you want a preview write it in your review for this or pm me!

Also check out my profile for updates!

And a special thank you to **jodiesophiamerrygold** and **kaya17tg** for editing this and check out **Opposites Attract** and **Gone Before You Truly Existed** by Jodie and kaya17tg's **Give Into ME**, along with try to convince her to continue it and make a naley story. Also this was all kaya17tg idea so a big thank you to her for trusting me with her baby!

Thanks Jodie and Kaya

And last chapter I forgot this Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wish I owned James Lafferty and I could make him never cut his hair like he did for Season 9 again and I wish I owned OTH because then their would be a lot more naley, along with Joy and or James having more screen time!

* * *

><p>Eighteen Months Later, September, at Duke University.<p>

I was standing outside of my class on a Thursday morning talking to my friend Shay when I heard my name being called.

"Haley! Haley!" I started looking around trying to find the voice, a voice I recognized, I couldn't have missed them anywhere two deep cerulean eyes stared back into my brown ones.

Those eyes I could spot anywhere, only because of their occupier. Nathan.

I hadn't seen or spoken to him since that day in my room over a year ago. Yet the moment I saw him all the anger, and sadness I normally felt when I thought about him, or everything I felt that day when I was driving away and saw him in my rear-view mirror, it all flew out the window as I ran to him and hugged him. "Nathan!"

"Oh Hales, I have missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" I was so overwhelmed right now, this man had torn my heart to pieces and yet here I am in his arms. I took a step back away from him.

"I didn't know you were going here." He stated.

"You either" I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Hales this has been my dream school since I was like five." He said this with a little laugh.

"Yours or Dan's" I spit out not thinking then corrected myself as I saw him stare at the ground "Sorry, that was out of line"

Shay then stepped in "Haley, I have to go but I will see you back at the dorms." she was one of my roommates.

"Okay, we should be by later" We, maybe I shouldn't have said that because now Nathan may make the assumption that I meant him.

"Haley, I promised myself that if we ever met again, if I ever talked to you again no matter the circumstances I would tell you that I l…" He started; I was pretty sure I knew what he was going to say, before Clay walked over and interrupted him, thankfully.

"Hey baby" He kissed my cheek.

"Hi Clay, this is Nathan he was my neighbor growing up," I said trying to smooth out the awkward confrontation, yet only awkward for Nathan and I because Clay did not know anything.

"Oh cool, nice to meet you, Clay Evans" He said shoving his hand in front of Nathan to shake, of course Nathan shook it.

"Nathan Scott" He said defeated.

"I have heard a lot about you, you should stop by Haley's dorm tonight a bunch of us are hanging out, I'm sure you want to catch up and I would love to get to know you more."

"Cool" Nathan muttered as I saw Clay look at his watch.

"Aww Haley I'm sorry but I have to jet, my business class starts in five"

"It's fine"

"Okay see you later" He was then gone, no kiss, nothing.

"So I see you have moved on."

"I can't do this now Nathan," I ran my fingers through my hair "Listen there is a coffee shop right down the street"

"Ale's Coffee House, yeah I know where it is."

"Meet me there at four? I think you'll like it it's just like Ka..."

"Karen's I know, besides have you tasted the macaroni and cheese, it's almost as good as your mom's" He said before walking off, leaving me standing here to pick up my emotions from the ground, my heart once again on my sleeve. My brain was a mess; I had no clue what to think. All I knew was that I couldn't go back to that place I was in 18 months ago, I couldn't be vulnerable with Nathan again because I don't think my heart could take it. I would not be able to handle another heartbreak.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the café at 3:50 he was sitting in a booth in the corner. "Hey" I said approaching him as I placed my bag down and slide into the booth. Never could I remember Nathan Scott being early, for anything.<p>

"Hi Hales" He said. I hadn't heard anyone call me that in a while. "I know what you're thinking, I am actually early for something, but it's been one year, six months, and eight days since I last saw you and I'm not going to miss any minute I can get with you." Then before I could say anything the waitress came over.

"Hello, what can I get you today?"

"We will have a hot chocolate, and a coffee, black." Nathan said speaking for both of us.

"Coming right up" She said walking away as I just sat there.

"You remembered?"

"How could I forget? I remember a lot more than you think, Haley."

"Really?"

"Yeah like your hair, you wore it that way the first day you tutored me, these jeans you wore to that party where when we declared our spot. Those shoes you wore on the day I first kissed you and this shirt you wore on the day you left."

"Wow I never thought you cared,"

"Of course I did Hales." The waitress came out with our drinks I saw him take a sip then look down into it "Do you know how many times I went to our spot while you were gone? I missed you so much."

"I missed you too" I said weakly.

"You're the one that left in the first place" He said with a little bit of resentment in his voice, almost as if I didn't get to miss him.

"I needed to get out of that town, at least for a little bit."

"You know, I promised myself, as I was saying earlier, that if we ever met again I would tell you this, I was a scared teenager when I first felt it and it wasn't till you left I realized I felt this way, but I love you Hales, and it hasn't changed since you left and it never will because I love you so much Haley and I want to be with you."

"Nathan I can't…I have a boyfriend I can't do this to Clay."

"I still can't believe you moved on to another guy."

"Why you were dating someone else while we were dating?"

"Don't pull Brooke into this; she is happy now because of that situation, you know that was just to be in the in crowd."

"Oh Nathan, just give it up you loved the attention, and don't remind me about how happy Brooke is because I am to be the maid of honor at Brooke's wedding."

"Oh I'm the best man, looks like we're walking down the aisle together one way or another." He picked up my hand that was on the table and kissed it. He pulled a few bills out of his wallet as I stared at him. Then he slowly got up, he walked closer to me and placed a kiss behind my ear, my wear spot and he knew it, then I heard him whisper "I'm the guy for you Haley James" and as I turned around slowly he was gone, it was like he vanished.

* * *

><p>I was hanging out at my dorm with Clay, Shay and Chase (my roommate and her boyfriend), Chris, Mia, Grubbs, (they were all from music school) Lindsay, (from my composition class) and then Taylor (my sister). We were joking around and about to play a game when there was a knock at my door. "I got it guys," I walked over and opened it "Nathan, what are you doing here?"<p>

"Clay invited m earlier…"

"Oh…yeah, come on in" He walked in as I took my seat in between Clay and Taylor. "Everybody this is Nathan, a friend from back home, Nathan this is Shay, Mia, Grubbs, Chase, Lindsay, you met Clay and Chris already and of course Tay."

"Hi" They all said unanimously.

"Nice to see you again, Nathan." Taylor said. "What has it been four years? It seems like just yesterday." Nathan looked down regretfully.

"Ahh yes, back when bitchy Taylor was around and she took my best friend growing ups virginity." I said snidely.

"Hey" she said elbowing me "You know I have changed"

"Yeah me too" Nathan said to me before telling everyone "I used to be a huge man-whore, but then Haley and I became…friends again and it all changed"

"How did you know which dorm was mine?" I asked coldly.

"Well it wasn't hard considering you called Lucas like a few weeks ago and started yelling 'I'm in Bell Tower, I'm in Bell Tower' so I called and asked him and when I got here I just asked someone where your dorm was."

"So you two grew up together right? So, Nate, you got any juice secrets about Hales?" Mia asked.

"Well we were best friends until middle school then in junior year we became close again, did she ever tell you she slept with a teddy bear until fifth grade, Mr. Waffles, she still has him today, I bet he is around here somewhere. She still had him on her bed just sitting there in junior year." I could tell my face became red as I buried it in Taylor's shoulder.

"Oh my God, Hales" Taylor shouted "That was mine and I gave it to you when you were like three because I had out grown it, and I was six!" She shouted.

I picked up the thing closest to me, a plastic plate, and threw it at Nathan, it missed by a mile. "And she is terrible at sports, especially basketball. I once spent three hours trying to teach her how to shoot a free throw, she didn't make it once, and she still probably still calls them a free shot or a shoot throw. She was a total nerd, which I got to admit, wasn't bad when I needed tutoring." Nathan said with a smirk as I had a small smile as he reminded me of some of my favorite memories.

"Tell us more about Haley growing up." Lindsay said.

"Nate tell them about when we first met… you know when you threw a basketball at my head!" I suggested as he put his hands up in surrender.

"I did not throw it at your head I threw it and you so happened to be walking by my house."

"Sure"

"Wait, how old were you guys?" Chase asked.

"Four." I supplied.

"It wasn't my fault my dad was well…being my normal dad and being a, you know what I'm not going to traumatize you guys with details about him, so anyway he was yelling at me yet again and I threw the basketball in anger and Haley had just happen to walk by and it hit her in the back of the head. Her brother Brian had been with her and he walked over and punched me in the face. He broke my nose, boy did my dad have a field day with Brian and Mr. and Mrs. James. But they didn't take it, they yelled at him too. But we were taken to the emergency room together and we spent like an hour waiting to see the triage nurse and we just talked and laughed. Then the next day I went over to her house and asked her to play."

"Aww" Shay said.

"How old was Brian?" Clay questioned.

"He was nine, so I was no match for him. But I could totally take him now." Both I and Taylor laughed, Brian was 210 pounds of pure muscle, although it would be something to see, who knows who would win. "Nah, actually we are friends once we got passed that whole broken nose thing."

"Alright enough about me, let's play monopoly, although we are going to have to play in teams since we lost a few of the pieces." I stated as Clay and I partnered, so did Chase and Shay, Chris and Mia, and Grubbs and Lindsay.

Taylor looked to Nathan and said "Partner?" She held out her hand as he shook it. "Partner, lets kick some butt."

We had just gotten it all set up as I heard his phone begin to ring then he looked down at it "I'm sorry I have to take this." He stood up and held the phone to his ear "Hey big brother" was all you heard before he walked over to the corner of the room. I saw him laughing and smiling. Then a few minutes later he walked back over.

"You talk to Lucas?"

"Yeah, when you left we got really close, like this whole 'missing Haley syndrome' hit us both and we got to know each other better. Brooke has been crazy lately; she is completely wedding Nazi so he has been calling me a lot saying that he was going to just drive to Vegas one of these nights."

I then heard someone clear their throat and Lindsay say, "Someone want to fill us in."

"Oh sorry, Lucas is my best friend from home and Nathan's half-brother, and Brooke is our…..um friend and Lucas' fiancée.

"Can we start please" Clay said getting a little aggravated because he wasn't patience, and was very competitive. I could tell he was probably insecure about Nathan being there.

Everything was going good for a half hour except for the fact that everyone kept asking Nathan to tell another story, tell another story, and then another story about me. A lot of them were very embarrassing.

Nathan just had been telling them about my 'ugly ass poncho' before I interrupted "Alright, I get it, you made your feelings towards that particular item of clothing very clear!" I said laughing and slapping him playfully.

He smiled before continuing on with what he was saying. "And it may sound like I'm constantly putting her down but if you don't know already she is the kindest person, she is an incredible musician, one of the best people I know, and an incredible kisser." He said with a smirk as my jaw dropped.

"What?" Clay said.

"Wait you're the Nathan that Haley wrote all those sappy love songs in music school about." Mia said as it dawned on her, I heard Chris mutter a 'duh' as Mia wacked her boyfriend in the back of the head.

"Yep the one and only" Nathan said cockily.

"Nathan can I talk to you outside…NOW" I demanded. He shrugged and followed me.

"Nathan, stop!" I hissed pulling him out into the hallway closing the door behind us. "Why did you say that?"

"What Haley what do you want from me!" he took a deep breath "I told you I loved you and wanted to be with you and you said no so call me in ten years when you're married to some boring sports agent who isn't me and I will still be alone because you are the only one in the entire world for me. I would rather be alone than with anyone else. With that said, you'll see me around more because I lost you once and I barely made it. So I'll give you some time to sort out your feelings but I know we'll be together again. Always and forever, Hales." With that Nathan walked away.

I slid down the wall just sitting there for a few minutes, how could he always do this to me? I gained my composure before walking back in and sitting next to Taylor who wrapped her arm around my shoulders "Listen guys, I have to tell you something, Nathan and I dated for a few months before I left, and when I left for school it wasn't on good terms, when I saw him earlier today when I was talking to you, Shay, that was the first time I had seen him in eighteen months."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clay questioned.

"Have you told me all the girls you have dated, or even better, all the girls you have slept with? No, so I didn't think I needed to tell you about the three guys I have dated, but if you have to know: I dated a mathlete named Julian Baker when I was fourteen, that lasted a week and then when I was fifteen I dated Damien West for like a month and the entire time he was just trying to get into my pants. Your turn Clay!" I declared angrily grabbing my purse and sweatshirt then said "don't wait up" sarcastically before walking out. Taylor followed me as we walked quietly to the garden/park area next to my dorm before we sat on the bench and I broke down in her arms. When I finally regained my composure, I told her what Nathan had said.

"Hales you need to choose what you want, and I think you and I both know what you need to do."

Was it that easy? All I had to do was break up with Clay, it was that easy. Except he was the guy I had been with for the past two months and I trusted him, I could allow myself to feel comfortable with him, and I didn't think I could just end it. It was hard to get back in the ring, especially with the one who knocked you out in the first place.

When I was finally done sobbing, it probably had to be an hour later. I allowed myself to go to him and when I finally found him, at his dorm, I walked right into his open arms.

"I'm sorry about what I said"

"Me too, Clay. I was just confused about seeing him again and I'm sorry. Are we okay?"

"Sure baby"

* * *

><p>The next day I had arranged to have lunch with Lucas and Brooke, when I got there I saw him at a booth and sat down next to him.<p>

"Hey buddy"

"Hi Hales"

"Where's Brooke?'

"She was running late she should be here in a little bit"

"So why didn't you tell me you were all buddy buddy with Nathan?"

"I didn't want to upset you, I mean I thought you were finally getting over him and I didn't want to set you back, and it felt nice to get to know my brother. And for once I saw the guy you saw when you dated him. He isn't a bad guy he just has a tough exterior."

"Yeah" I muttered "and why did you tell him what dorm I was in?"

"I didn't know he was going to show up I just thought he wanted to know. But Hales, he has changed since you last saw him."

"Lucas…"

"No, listen for once please. He hasn't seen another girl since you left; I have barely seen him talk to any, in exception of Brooke and Peyton. He loves you and I know you feel the same, so give him a shot."

I sighed and placed my head in my hands. "Have you forgotten about Clay? You know my boyfriend"

"Please, you were just trying to fill that void in your heart, and I have a feeling it's not working."

"What's he doing here?" I questioned seeing Nathan walking in, he didn't look like he slept well, and he was in basketball shorts and an old raven's t-shirt.

"Hey little brother" Lucas said greeting him as he sat across from us.

"Hi Luke, I didn't know you were going to be here, Haley" Nathan said, as I swiftly elbowed Lucas.

"Ow!" Obviously he didn't know what went down last night. "What did you just wake up? You look a mess."

"More like been up for hours, had a problem sleeping."

_I wonder why,_ I said to myself sarcastically.

"What about those sleeping pills the doctor gave you?" _Wait, what?_

"I left them at home didn't think I would need them. I just played NBA Live for like eight hours straight."

"Some things don't change" I joked as he gave me a small smile.

"Well, what did you do this morning?" Lucas asked me.

"Studied"

"But we are only like two weeks into the semester."

"I am taking six courses this semester. So I need to stay on top of it all"

"Wow that's a heavy load"

"Yeah but I mean I really enjoy them all, five are so I can get my teaching degree but then each semester I am going to take a different music course, this time its composing and I looooove it" I said singing the end in a sing song voice.

"You are too perky, all of you are spending too much time with Brooke" Nathan declared "Where is bridezilla anyway?"

"BRIDEZILLA is right behind you boy toy!" Brooke said sitting next to him placing a binder on the table. "or should I say BIL"

"Brooke, my name is Nathan N-A-T-H-A-N, not BILL. Where did that even come from?"

"No not BILL, like B-I-L brother-in-law, remember we are going to be family"

"Don't remind me" Nathan said acting upset.

She then looked to me with a smile "So hooker girl, want to go over some wedding plans?"

"Wait, since when am I hooker girl?"

"Since you chose hoe-bag over me to hang out with."

"Who is hoe bag?"

"Taylor"

"Brooke, I mean she was before and obviously you-know-what is an example" I said referring to her sleeping with my best friend growing up. "But ever since everything happened with you-know-who she has really changed. I mean like yesterday, she was just there and she sat on a bench with me without either of us talking for like an hour." I said then referring to the situation that a few months ago Taylor fell in love with a man, they had been dating for a while but then she found out he was married, she was heartbroken, she would never wish that on anyone and she instantly broke it off that was one thing that she couldn't stand.

But she did the right thing she sat down with his wife and told her what happened saying if she knew he was married she would have never dated him. I admired her for the way she handled it. But it messed with her head and ever since she has been different.

"I guess, but still, I'm wonderful."

"Of course you are Brooke; now show me some wedding plans"

"Okay Nathan and Haley switch seats." She ordered so I sat next to her. "So the colors are silver and a medium blue, like like…like" she said looking around for something "Oh, like Nathan's eyes! Haley look at Nathan's eyes they're perfect." Brown met blue as our eyes locked and I was instantly hypnotized by him, as if I were under a love spell. "Here is your maid of honor dress" she flipped the book open.

"Sorry Brooke, but if that is my dress, I will not be in the wedding; it's like twenty yards of tool and looks like a tutu." I heard Nathan laugh "Don't you laugh Nathan Scott; I would like to see you in that dress!"

"I'm just joking tutor girl" she said flipping to another page "this is it" she pointed to the page on the left and said "and this is Nathan's best man tux, don't they look gorgeous together?"

"Oh I love it." It was a one shouldered dress with ruching at the waist. From there it ended at the knee and had pleating under the waist band. "And I love how this part of the tux is blue and that part is silver, and it pulls it all together."

"Who would have thought tutor girl had a designer eye?" Brooke joked.

We flipped through and talked about the cake, well actually cupcakes, the flowers, (which would be daisies), decorations and then she held up the book so Lucas wouldn't be able to see then showed me the dress she designed. "It's incredible" I looked at her with teary eyes as I said gently "You're getting married."

She smiled and repeated "I'm getting married." I pulled her into a tight hug, and then whispered "I'm so happy for you." When we pulled apart we just smiled at each other.

Then the woman who was clearly flirting with Nathan, brought out our food. I got macaroni and cheese, Brooke got lobster (Expensive taste, was my comment, then she stuck her tongue out at me), Lucas got the house burger, and Nathan got prime rib.

That stupid waitress and her comments: 'Oh prime rib that is my favorite!', 'If you need anything, anything at allllll (she over exaggerated) just snap your fingers and I will be over in a jiff'

Who says jiff anymore for crying out loud! 'Just feel free to shout out my name, it's Amber'. She liked to lean over right in front of Nathan to expose her cleavage.

"Once again if you need anything, anything at all, just call me." She said slipping him a piece of paper with her name and number as she turned around.

"Oh honey, just give it up and stop being desperate, he clearly isn't interested." I said as she gasped.

"Oh yeah, it's not like he is interesting in you when you look" she looked me up and down then said in a disguising tone "_like that_"

"Alright that's enough" Nathan started.

"No Nathan let me handle this, what do you mean _Amber" _

"Maybe you should drop a few pounds."

"Huh" I scoffed "you're one to talk."

"Alright, that's it" Lucas said waving down the manager. "Excuse me sir, but Amber here is disrupting our lunch."

"Again," he said "Sorry about that folks, Amber my office, now!"

We all started laughing as they walked off.

Then Brooke and I starting passing notes

_I wish I had something like you and Lucas do I'm so happy for you :-)_

_You could if you just grabbed the guys hand across from you and told him how you really feel :-P_

_BROOKE! You know I can't. I just can't be with him again; I got hurt too much the last time._

_Tutor girl, he's not the same guy anymore, you changed him for the better and love hurts, but it's so worth it. I'm pretty sure it is hurting you two more being apart, and I mean after everything you told me this morning on the phone, obviously he isn't doing so good, I mean look at him! You two belong together just suck it up!_

_I don't know_

_Just think about it, and don't get into a major fight before the wedding you two need to walk down the aisle together and dance together_

_Don't remind me!_

_Admit it, you want to kiss him you want to hug him you want to love him you want to marry him you want to have his babies, awww the Naley babies will be so cute!_

_Dude you just stole that from Miss Congeniality,_

_Dude don't call me dude and just admit it_

_NO!_

"What are we in the seventh grade again, you two passing notes about two hot guys." Nathan said as him and Lucas pounded fists.

"Yeah, let me be the teacher, so I can read it aloud to the class." Lucas said.

"No!" Brooke and I shouted at the same time as she crumbled it up and threw it in my purse.

"What is so secret that is in it?" Nathan questioned as we were both silent.

"Fine I might as well tell you….I umm…I am addicted to cheese all kinds of cheese I could eat it all by the pound, I like put it on everything. Have you ever tried it on vanilla yogurt? It sounds terrible but it tastes really good. And um, like, I double the amount a normal person uses when I cook something and then a lot of times I still put more on it after….and yeah"  
>I rambled as Brooke elbowed me. She looked at me and whispered through gritted teeth 'cheese really!'<p>

I mumbled 'sorry' before looking at Lucas and Nathan who were looking at me like 'you were the smartest person I knew up until this moment when you totally look like a complete imbecile.'

Brooke luckily filled the void for the rest of lunch with wedding plans until I could escape.

What Brooke wrote got to me, he has changed for the better because of me, and Lucas said he hasn't been with anyone else since me. When I asked Brooke about it she said that he tries to avoid people if possible. The only people he talks to by choice are Lucas, Brooke and Peyton.

Why was I doing this to myself? I just needed to make a choice, Nathan or Clay? I knew what it would be in the end but I just couldn't do it, it was too hard. I was officially a mess.

* * *

><p>Clay and I were walking through campus together the next day and once again he was flirting with other girls, ('friends of ours' as he put it), as we walked by. About two weeks into our relationship, I had finally got up the courage to speak to him about it and he just brushed it off as 'That's just the way I am, I can't help it. Haley I am a flirty guy, but don't worry I only have eyes for you.' But that didn't really make me feel any more secure. I guess I just forgot about it up until today.<p>

How could I date someone who always made me worry? Always flirting with someone and it doesn't matter to him? He acted as if one day it may not matter if he cheated on someone.

Nathan wasn't like that, even when he was a big player and dating Brooke other than me, he didn't flirt with anyone. Ever. He once told me that he thought men who cheated on their wives were disgusting, which I guessed in out scenario made him seem like a hypocrite but he wasn't even with Brooke really, he spoke to her for about five minutes a week and that was just to plan their next 'appearance'.

_Haley why are you doing this to yourself?_ I thought to myself. _Don't go there unless you want to break down in the middle of the quad with a hundred strangers surrounding you, taking photos of 'the psycho who all of a sudden had a spaz attack on the quad._' Nice reputation to have in the beginning of college, something I would never live down.

* * *

><p>I had finally gotten enough nerve to do what I needed to do; I walked right up the stairs and banged on the door, wanting to do this before I lost my courage. He opened the door in low riding light grey sweatpants, and that was it. I could see his sculpted chest and he ran his hand through his hair. Before he could speak I cleared my throat and began.<p>

"You see Nathan; I wouldn't be calling you to complain about my husband because it would be pointless. I would call Brooke to whine about how you forgot to put your clothes in the hamper, or you left the food out again so it spoiled. You see Nathan, I won't be marrying a boring man one day, one day I will marry you and I imagine that each day will be very interesting." And with that he cut me off.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me, a life altering, hair raising, goosebump creating, leg raising, earth shattering kiss. Something I had been missing for one year six months eleven days and twenty two hours.


	3. Always And Forever

Hello again! This story was so fun to write and I owe it all to Kaya17tg, and The Look After You Sequel should be up next week. As for this it is over now, but I think I wrapped it all up and answered every question. And I hope you all like the last chapter and this chapter! Sorry about the last paragraph its kinda...lame, but I think you will like the rest of it :) The mysterious whiteboards are revealed in this chapter! What you have all been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the songs, the characters, and the quotes all belong to their rightful owner.

Thank you to:

**SecretSummer15, halliwin, hebewe, can'tgetenoughof23, Ace5492, Frogsmom1, naley12, Lali23, X-Mrs-Scott-X, FrankiR, MeliNaleyfan,** for alerting and favoriting this story, you all rock!

And a special thank you to:

**X-Mrs-Scott-X, naley13, naley12, Ace5492, hebewe, SecretSummer15** to reviewing because that's what inspires me the most! So thank you for all your kind words and support.

And responses:

**SecretSummer15:** Yes, the Clay/Haley pairing is a little odd but I needed a flirty person, and when I was first given the idea Clay instantly popped into my mind, I don't know why. But it was mainly to show how he wasn't the one for her. Well you will get to see that all in this chapter!

**Kaya17tg:** Haha I know, and you got to fight for what you want in life and I want Naley, so get your butt in motion and write,….just joking! :)

**X-Mrs-Scott-X:** Thank so much, glad you like it, and I don't like him either :P I think she should too, you will see this chapter!

**Hebewe:** I am so happy that you enjoyed it, I know I know I don't like it either but it was required, I hope you like the ending and how I wrote their lives. And I hope this was soon enough!

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I took in my surroundings, Nathan's dorm room, I was cuddled into his chest as he lay on his back; I felt his hands running back and forth gently on my arm. I was under a dark blue sheet and I looked over to see the sheet low on Nathan's waist showing off his chisel chest and his hips. I looked up to see him gazing at me.<p>

"Morning" I whispered.

He captured my lips then gently said "Good morning."

I started drawing abstract shapes on his chest as I asked. "How long have you been up?"

"Like a half hour."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked so peaceful and I couldn't bear to wake you. Plus I didn't want you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said as he smiled at me. He must have seen me slightly shiver as he reached to his left and found a discarded t-shirt.

"Thanks" I slipped it on then laid my head on his chest.

"So we should probably talk." He suggested.

"First off, why weren't we doing that the entire time we were dating," Nathan laughed as I referred to our previous nights 'activities' I had finally given all of myself to someone, the man I loved.

"We have the rest of our lives, I was glad we waited because it only made it more special." Wait a minute did Nathan Scott just say that.

"God I love you" I said laying a kiss on his chest. There was a comfortable silence before I spoke up. "I broke up with Clay last night, before I came over here. I told him that he was a great man and would make the perfect other half to some lucky woman one day, but I was not that person. There wasn't a spark between Clay and me like there is between me and you. I told him that you would always have my heart and when I decided to date him that I was just trying to get over you and it worked until I saw you. He understood and told me he just wanted me to be happy."

"Well why did you stay with him if there wasn't a spark?"

"I stayed with Clay not because I loved him or had anything but platonic feelings for him, but because I was afraid of getting my heart broken again. But then I realized that I was only hurting myself more from being apart from you."

"That makes sense but if we are going to talk about everything then we need to start from the beginning, the day you left. Want to know what I wrote on my board, what I was writing as you left?" I nodded. "'I love you' I didn't know if I had the courage to tell you so that's why it took me so long."

"That's what I wrote to, I wrote I love you on my board before I set it on my bed and walked out. It is still written on it, granted I threw it in a drawer, but I couldn't bring myself to erase it."

"Me either."

"So what happened after I left, you said you barely made it and then you mention things about sleeping pills."

He sighed and began "The first week was spring break, so no school, I sat in my room and drank all day, along with playing NBA Live all day. It was bad. About a week and a half into my depression, I guess you would call it, Lucas finally talked some sense into me about the fact that if you did come back you wouldn't want to see me like this and that I would never get you back that way so I sobered up and went to school. But I shut everyone out I wouldn't talk to anyone and I ignored teachers. My parents forced me to go to a shrink, I ignored her for a few sessions before she finally mentioned you, I guess my parents told her about you and since then I couldn't stop talking about you during my sessions." He looked to me with a small smile at that.

"She got me to open up to people, somewhat. So I was finally getting back on track, other than my heart still being in a bunch of pieces, and I then started having these nightmares, and in each one you left me, different cases, different scenarios, and in each one I woke up in these shouting fits about how angry and upset I was and then after I would wake up like that I couldn't get back to sleep so I was sleeping for like two hours every night. Until I went to the doctors and got some sleeping pills."

"Lucas never told me any of this, I am so sorry baby" I said kissing him.

"It's okay; I told him not too, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, I left you, and I broke up with you. If it wasn't for me none of that would have happened."

"But the thing is, I don't blame you for breaking up with me, I was selfish and didn't consider your feelings in this at all. I was an immature prick. If I had just stepped up and been a man you would have stayed, but I didn't and I don't blame you for any of it. I never did, I may have said it just to get you to feel bad, but I blamed myself."

"It was my fault though if I would have just stayed we could have worked it out."

"But you didn't, and I didn't break up with Brooke, so we are both at fault but why go through this when none of it matters because here we are together a year and a half later. What happened in the past doesn't matter because we are together now, and stronger than ever."

"How did I get so lucky?" I said in awe of the man in front of me.

"It helps that you're hot." He joked as I fake gasped "What's wrong, I stole your line? But it also helps that you're beautiful, selfless, giving, kind, sensitive, intelligent, and incredible."

"Nathan" I said before I kissed him, pulled off my shirt, tore off the sheet that was covering him, and had my way with him.

* * *

><p>I was the first to wake up this time as I threw on Nathan's shirt again and walked over to his mini fridge to find something to eat. Settling on sandwiches I made two and poured us a glass of water before setting it down on his nightstand. Luckily, Nathan didn't have a roommate. I kissed him to wake him up as I sat on his stomach.<p>

"I made us lunch" I said as he woke up, he looked to the left to see that it was almost one.

"Good thing neither of us had classes today." He sat up as I sat across from him as we began to eat. "So more questions, how did you and Brooke become so close?"

"The summer after I left Brooke called me and said that she was spending her summer in Charlotte so we set a date and decided to hang out. We talked about everything that went on between us and her and Lucas. By the time we left I wanted to hang out with her again because I had a lot of fun. So we just started hanging out all the time and she was kinda like a piece of home. We became really close, and then this summer we hung out every weekend."

"Sounds like me and Luke except for the girly stuff, for the past year and a half every Saturday we would head over to the river court and play a game to 21."

"Never thought I would see the day." I joked as he wiped mustard off my face. "Thanks babe."

"Now how have you and Clay been dating two months and school has only been in session two weeks?"

"Clay and I were both taking summer courses here." I picked up his phone. "Look at what I did while you were asleep." I gave him his phone.

"What did you take a photo of me drooling in my sleep and send it to everyone in my contact list."

"No silly, I need to call you to see it." I dialed him and his phone started to ring. 'I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again. Won't let you get away, said, if we ever meet again. This free fall's got me so kiss me all night, don't ever let me go. I'll never be the same if we ever meet again.'

"What does it say when I call?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"The woman I love, along with a lovely picture of you."

"You have a tone of photos of me on there, borderline stalker." I joked.

"I love it babe" he said kissing me quickly "What am I on yours?"

"The man I love, and it plays Smile by Avril Lavigne." I then played it 'That's why I smile, it's been a while since every day and everything has felt this right, and now you turn it all around and suddenly your all I need. The reason why I smile."

"You're the reason why I smile." He said briefly before I kissed him "I have another question for you, why didn't you ever date anyone else?"

"For the same reason as you didn't with the exception of Clay, you were the one I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with, I didn't need anyone but you so why go looking for someone who wasn't you."

"You are such a romantic."

"Apparently you are too, what happened at music school that you wrote a lot of sappy love songs about."

"I wrote every day, I have to have at least, at least fifty songs, all of them about you. Some of them about missing you some of them about how much I love you, and some of them about how much I regretted leaving."

"Let me hear one." I grabbed my phone and opened up my music and played one aloud.

_I follow the signs so clearly  
>And still I fall and<br>The quicksand's pulling me down  
>I follow the signs so clearly<br>And still they catch me  
>The quicksand's pulling me down <em>

_I'm not the same  
>I can't sleep nights<br>And now I'm calling when I do  
>And yet without you<br>They say I get better better better _

_When they all tell me it's over  
>I damn the gods until the stars are aligned<br>And I _

_I follow the signs so clearly And still I fall and  
>The quicksand's pulling me down<br>I follow the signs so clearly  
>And still they catch me<br>The quicksand's pulling me down _

_Look at my life, look at my face  
>Can't you see my heart bleeding down my sleeve<br>So you're holding my hand and holding my heart  
>But I just want to feel your breath inside me<br>So I can breathe  
>Somewhere in the distance I catch a sparkle<br>Grace or hope something that makes me feel like  
>I'm alive<br>It's never too soon it's never late so I start  
>Screaming out, I see your face<br>I see your hand reaching out  
>So I yell to you and I say <em>

_I follow the signs so clearly  
>And still I fall and<br>The quicksand's pulling me down  
>I follow the signs so clearly<br>And still they caught me  
>The quicksand's pulling me down<br>I follow the signs so clearly  
>And still I fall and<br>The quicksand's pulling me down _

"That was amazing, Hales"

"That wasn't even all of it. That was just the demo to send out. I am trying to get picked up by a label."

"You will, just give it time."

"You know what I find funny, we both counted the days since we last saw each other."

"You did too?" Nathan questioned.

"Of course, I also used hours too; it has been one year six months twelve days and five hours to be exact. And I spent every one of those days missing you and wishing I was with you."

"I love you, you know that."

"I love you too"

"Always and forever" He said laying a loving kiss on my forehead.

"So what are we? What do you want us to be?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Well I want you to be my girlfriend. That's if you'll have me?"

"Of course, I love you Nate, and I want to be with you forever." He kissed me gently and passionately.

"I want a big family. I think because growing up I really didn't have anyone, and then I would look over at your house and no one was ever bored."

"I like growing up in a big family, and definitely want one but I mean from the outside it looked great, but trust me it had its faults when you did want to be alone."

"I get it." He was quiet for a minute before looking into my eyes "Marry me?"

"Nathan" I said, as he caught me off guard.

"No not now, I realize we just got back together after being apart for a while but promise me one day you will marry me. After we graduate and just date and be a normal couple for a few years."

"Of course Nathan, I will marry you. One day after college we will get married. Nothing would make me happier than committing to be with you for the rest of my life."

"No matter what happens, Haley, I will always love you and no one can ever replace you in my heart. You are my always, my forever. No matter what happened in the past, or what will happen in the future nothing will tear us apart because we can survive anything, together."

"All because you said if we ever meet again." I said with a smile as a happy tear rolled down my face from his words.

* * *

><p><em>Seven years later<em>

I was sitting at the kitchen island, writing a song, when two arms then wrapped around me as I jumped and turned around to see my husband. "You scared me, you wonderful man!" I said hugging him then he kissed me. Nathan goes to Charlotte for practice Monday through Thursday and then he would be home Friday through Monday morning. He was a Charlotte Bobcat, and this wouldn't have surprised me as much except it was a Thursday. "What are you doing here?"

"Coach gave us the day off. So I came home"

"I missed you" I whispered, then placed his hand on my still flat stomach, "We've missed you"

"I missed you too" He said rubbing my stomach then he got on his knees and lifted my shirt. "And I missed you baby Scott."

"Baby James Scott, it's got James' genes too." I protested.

"That's it Hales, that's his name James Scott" Nathan said as if a light bulb went off in his head. I liked it.

"It's a good name, but what if it's a girl?"

"It will be a boy, think, Lucas, me, Dan, Keith."

"It could still be a girl, and what about Olivia, or Lily?"

"There is a slim chance it will be a girl, and I will be happy either way."

We had dated for two years before we moved into an apartment together then graduated from Duke two years later, Nathan proposed three years ago and then we were married last year. Nathan got picked up and trained to the Charlotte Bobcats as soon as we graduated. I have released three records in the past seven years and was currently working on my fourth. During the off season I toured, Nathan came with me. Thankfully, that occurred in the summer since I was a literature teacher at Tree Hill High.

Lucas and Brooke got married three months after the day we all met in the café then a year later they discovered they were pregnant, a little girl whom Nathans and I are the godparents of, Olivia, or as she has been nicknamed Livy.

We had hung the 'I love you' boards in our bedroom. Mine with a nice neat girly writing, Nathan's sloppy and messy, but that didn't matter. It was just the point. Nathan had wanted to show that he was romantic so he got a white board and hung it by the front door, every Monday he changes what it says before he leaves. That way later in the day I get a surprise, last week it said 'I'm the guy for you Haley James' which made my heart melt. Two weeks ago it was our anniversary, so he wrote his vows,

_'Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you, Always and Forever.' _

We got married on a warm spring day at the beach, but it wasn't the typical beach, it was our spot. Other days, it would simply say I love you… or Always and Forever. But later in the day I would find that he wrote when he walked in 'If We Ever Meet Again…' And that was our story, all because we ran into each other that day. It was fate, we were truly meant to be. The struggle to get here was all worth it because in doing this I renewed my love for Nathan. Something that would never die or fade. We were soul mates, destiny to be together and we met that day for a reason, some would just chalk it up to a coincidence, but I never would. For some reason we both were at that place on that day, and I would never wonder why, because Nathan and I were drawn together through chemistry.

Someone once said 'you know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is really healing and beautiful and sort of poetic? It's not. It's just garbage and its pain. You know what's better? Love. The day that you start thinking that love is overrated is the day that you're wrong. The only thing wrong with love and faith and belief is not having it.'

And that person was right, I had been through that pain and garbage and it was not beautiful or healing, it was horrible and I felt so alone and desperate for Nathan. But what was beautiful was when Nathan and I reunited, because on that day, in that moment, I felt whole again, with Nathan, the love of my life, my husband, the father of my child one day children, and the man who was meant for me.

* * *

><p>Brooke and Lucas had two more children, Davis and Skye. Clay ended up marrying Sara, a fellow sports agent, they merged companies now have two children Ella and Ethan. Nathan and Haley both followed their dreams and accomplished them. They moved on to living beachfront in Tree Hill along with having their personal dock, they had four other children, other than James Lucas Scott which as Nathan predicted, he was a boy. Then there was Bentley, Gabriella, and Charlotte. Everything was fine in the Scott household because they had each other, sure they had their ups and downs but they were in it for the long haul. They loved each other and that's all that mattered.<p> 


End file.
